


Ring of Destiny

by Higuchimon



Series: When Blood Crosses [12]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is one of my breed-universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wormmon wants his partner to understand the truth of the Digital World.  Some wishes should never be granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Title:** Ring of Destiny  
**Characters:** Ken, Wormmon  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Friendship, Drama|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A69, write about an inanimate object; Digimon Flash Bingo, #570, Mage Ring  
**Challenge Location:** Diversity Writing Challenge  & Digimon Flash Bingo are located the Digimon Challenge Forum on FF.net.  
**Notes:** This takes place in a breeds universe, though Ken/Digimon Kaiser is unaware of this. Wormmon, however, is fully aware. Also, Piemon (and by extension Ken  & Yamato) is a Demon Man type Digimon (known as a Wizard type in English).  
**Summary:** Wormmon wants his partner to understand the truth of the Digital World. Some wishes should never be granted.

* * *

Wormmon listened to his partner’s impassioned ranting, as he once again insisted that if he just had the perfect partner, the perfect source of power, then he could destroy the Chosen and ‘win the game’ once and for all. 

_I wish I could convince him this isn’t a game._ But while Ken-chan listened to him, the Digimon Kaiser paid attention only to himself. 

Once ordered to get out of there, Wormmon wriggled for the door. He had a small place of his own in the fortress; not enough that one could call it a ‘room’, but enough so he could rest there and store a few treasures that he’d collected over the years. 

It took him a few moments to find the one in particular he wanted now: a gleaming circle of black metal, with a rune for power enscribed on top of it. It wasn’t an entirely uncommon item in _general_ , but this one in particular: there wasn’t any other like it. 

_Piemon’s Mage Ring._ A ring that could enhance the powers of any Demon Man Digimon who wore it. No one knew how much of Piemon’s strength came from the Ring or how much was his own. No one had ever been able to get close enough to take it from him and find out. 

But here it was, and if anyone could wear it and enjoy the effects, it would be one of Piemon’s own sons. 

Even if Ken didn’t know that’s who he was. 

Wormmon picked the ring up between his front pods and started back to the main staging area. He would try. He would try his very best. 

* * *

Kaiser stared balefully at the readouts in front of him, wishing they said something other than what they did. This war was at a delicate balance point and his best chance would be to create his chosen Digimon and let it destroy them all. 

_If I could do it myself..._

Before he could wander farther down that mental path, Wormmon tapped his way into the room. Kaiser frowned at the noise, then saw the reason for it: a ring Wormmon held. “What is that?” 

“A gift,” Wormmon said, peering around the ring. “It can make you stronger. A lot stronger. Or anyone you have wear it who is a Demon Man type Digimon.” 

Kaiser snatched it up and stared at it for a moment. His first instinct was to throw the worthless trifle away. Power emanated from it, dusting away all thought except one. 

He slid the ring on, fingers curling about it, head falling back at a far more intense second rush of power, one that left behind thoughts he’d never had in his life. 

_I am Akogimon. Son of Piemon. Brother to Anbumon._

Akogimon smiled a slow smile and Wormmon whimpered softly, scuttling back. 

“Thank you, Wormmon,” Akogimon purred. “I’ll be sure to reward you later.” He rose up. “But for now, I have work to do.” 

And a brother he needed to recruit. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
